It Sucks To Be Us!
by Hyper-AntiCosmo
Summary: Avenue Q, a bunch of random one shots about Avenue Q, so if you love this musical..READ IT! and if you don't, read it anyway also i switched chapters so chapter one is now different...so..enjoy CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A/N: I'm not gonna make this long, but this is basically what my story's about, I took an 100 pic challenge I got, turned it into a 100 fic challenge, and its all to Avenue Q…it won't go in order, but in order of what story I want to write. Also a giant FYI I've never seen the musical, so if anything is wrong I am sooo sorry! I'M TRYING PEOPLE I AM!

Disclaimer: Avenue Q sadly does not belong to me, but to Jeff Marx and Robert Lopez…curse them and their amazing brains!

Summary: Princeton's getting a party! But not the one he thinks…also this was supposed to be the intro to the series…but I didn't finish it before Triangle so whatever1

Chapter 1: Introduction (1)

I haven't been here long, specifically about a year since I graduated college, found this apartment and was finally able to pay for it on my own. So today's my one year anniversary, which, much to my chagrin Kate is making a giant deal about, not that I mind, since its Kate, but does she have to include everyone else? Of course she did, of course she fuckin did. I'm not really against it, its just why make such a big deal over my living here for a year? Like last week I heard Gary and Brian saying they never got a party…why am I getting one I don't get it! This whole not getting something is tearing me apart on the inside, because I can't let anyone see I'm bothered by it on the outside, considering I'm not supposed to know.

I ignored all the small signs, hints and whispers that everyone used around me; I acted oblivious just so they could be at ease with knowing they hadn't let Kate's secret out. It was Nicky, just to let you know who told me, and god was it ever loud that night when Rod found out, I can't remember what happened but Nicky was bitch slapped something severe.

I don't deserve a party, in my own defense here, I haven't done anything to deserve one, and yet I'm still getting one. These people, they know so little about me, yet they've opened up to me about their whole lives and I'm just too scared to tell them mine. I've gotten to know Kate probably more then she knows herself, but then again we're dating. Brian and Gary are the closets I can get to friends, and everyone else is…well their just there I guess.

I wish I had never found out about this stupid party, but then again what can I do, it's going to happen whether I want it to or not, and I guess I'll just have to roll with it.

later that very same day

"Are you sure you have enough food Kate? This could feed China; maybe we should help feed starving children in Africa as well!" the ebony haired man stated sarcastically, balancing boxes of random food in his arms, while the other person standing beside him leaned on the cart trying not to fall asleep standing there.

"Very funny, but I'm just being prepared" she said, loading another box into his arms

"Kate, prepared is making sure that you didn't leave your straighter on before you left work, your preparing for a freaking tornado here!" he argued dumping the boxes he held into the cart and smacking the other man in the back of the head to wake him up.

"You keep acting that negatively and you'll never even get yourself a job" she countered, rounding the corner and waited for the others to follow

"She has a point Nicky" the orange haired man pushing the cart stated, he pushed his glasses back into place after they were so rudely knocked off his face and continued "if your attitude was more positive maybe you'd be called in"

Nicky flipped him off "Bite me Rod"

"Sure, but in front of these people…not the most appropriate is it" he smirked and watched as the other fumed, trying to find a witty come back, but having to success.

"You just wait; I'll come up with a comeback so great it'll make you wish you never said what you did!" Nicky declared evilly

"I'll wait for that day, but until then" he shoved Nicky a little with the cart "get moving, Africa won't feed itself ya'no"

----------

Brian leaned back in the lawn chair and yawned. He was forced to be on look out duty, making sure that party boy stayed out of everyone's way until the actual party occurred. So far the only people he had seen had been an old lady, and some random amputee dog. He looked down at his watch and gave it a disapproving look, spending hours waiting for them to finish wasn't exactly what he wanted to do on a weekend, but he got as much beer as he could drink out of the deal so it worked out.

A quiet beeping caught his attention; he grabbed the cell phone off the table and flipped it open.

"Yo?"

"Brian? You see Princeton yet?"

"Not yet, but he'll be down eventually, either that or we'll have to sing him out of his apartment" he snickered

"Right…anyway dude we're having a little trouble getting the bar, I'm gonna call Kate so just keep him busy for another hour or so alright?"

"Got it Gary" he listened to the response and hung up the phone. Oh ya, this was going to be a long, extremely long afternoon.

-----

Princeton sat in his apartment looking extremely miffed. He couldn't leave; if he did then he would surely show that he knew, he wasn't good at hiding emotion, just ask the five bosses and three customers he'd sent to therapy. He had given up watching TV, his computer hard drive was broken beyond repair and he couldn't talk to anyone because if he did it would ruin everything! He had resorted to lying on the floor looking at the stain covered ceilings and trying to come up with something fun to do.

Talking to himself had proved difficult because he couldn't answer himself, and when he tried to debate the other side always had the same points as him. He tried counting the dots on the ceiling, but gave up when he lost count fifteen times and still counting. So he just lay there blinking, humming a random tune and hopping no one would try and call on him.

Sure enough, as fate would have it, some poor soul decided to at that particular moment, knock on his apartment door. He lifted his head to scowl at it.

"Don't care who you are just go away" without heading the warning the person opened the door and walked in

"Hey buddy!" Brian greeted. He had disobeyed orders and would probably be killed by Kate, but he was bored, and Princeton was around…why not at least talk to him.

Princeton jumped off the floor and gave Brian a forced smile. He was going to blow it; he just knew he was going to blow it.

"H-hey…how's it going, you looked pretty bored outside there" he commented nervously, small talk, that's all he had to do, that and keep the stutter out of his voice.

"Pretty good, I wanted to get out of the old apartment for once, fresh air and all that crap" he answered, shrugging his shoulders. Princeton nodded, not wanting to talk anymore, he'd let it go that he knew about the stupid party.

"You feeling ok…you look sort of pale" Brian narrowed his eyes at the other occupant; Princeton opened his mouth to reply when he was literally saved by the bell.

Brian fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He muttered hello and listened to the voice on the other line talking.

"Slow down I can barely understand what you're saying!" Princeton couldn't hear what was said, but he could hear the high pitched voice rambling on. Brian was getting frustrated; he turned his back on Princeton and hissed into the phone

"Rod I swear put someone else on the fucking phone or…oh hey Kate" he listened for a good five minutes before he muttered "ya sure thing" and hung up.

"Something important?" Princeton said smugly, forgetting all about the nervousness that had swept over him previously.

"Nope…Kate wants us over at the Around the Clock, and when I say us…"

"That's includes me, I get the point" he opened the door, watching as Brian stepped through it and followed after.

Both were walking down the street in udder silence, when Brian spoke up.

"See how much easier it is when I don't have to sing you through that door?"

--------

"Bar?"

"Obviously a check, your standing in it girl"

"Right, food?"

"Enough to feed Africa!"

"I get the point! Princeton and Brian?"

"I called them, but someone decided to take the phone from me"

"Rod, you ass they couldn't understand you!" Kate raged, breaking the pencil she was currently holding in half

"I'm excited; I get all fast talking when I'm excited, sue me" he retorted, equally as angered as she was

"Guys…chill…please?" Gary stepped in, before either of the two could retaliate

"It's not going to do any good…they'll be at each others throats by the end of the night anyway" Lucy said

"Or if there both dead wasted…then that could work too" Nicky smirked.

The bell above the door jingled, all of them quieted down and stared as the door, almost dramatically, opened as slowly as it possibly could. Brian stepped through it first, pausing in the doorway purposely so Princeton couldn't enter.

"Hey we're here" he exclaimed loudly, everyone really stopped talking, or breathing, or whatever they were doing and froze. Princeton looked up at the sign above the door way

"Ya…we're here, figure that one out" he pushes Brian aside and walked in, "what's the big deal any-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCETON"

He stared, wait a minute, did they just say…

"Guys…it's not my birthday"

"Well not technically, but tomorrow it will be, but were all working Monday" Kate said happily

"I'M NOT!" Nicky shouted, grabbing a glass of whatever alcohol was there and downing it, "Which means I'm getting wasted no matter what you all say!"

"B-but…Nicky told me…I thought" Princeton stuttered, his brain still not registering what was happening

"My idea too, I deiced to spill something that wasn't even true, to confuse you" Nicky said smugly, "I'm shifty that way"

"So Nicky told you it wasn't a birthday?" Gary asked, equally as confused as almost everyone in the room

"God you're an idiot, believing Nicky" Rod laughed, "Even I don't listen to him and I live with him"

"That's right…HEY!"

Princeton stood there blinking while everyone else started having a good time. He'd been lied to, well not exactly lied to, but this whole time he thought he'd ruin everything; he had completely dislodged himself from society just because he thought he'd ruin their plans. He mechanically walked over to the bar, grabbed himself a drink and gulped it down.

'I was so sure of myself…so fucking sure that I was right' he thought, glaring down at his now empty glass

Kate sat down on one of the stools beside him, she looked over and smiled.

"You thought it was an anniversary right?" she said

"That's what Nicky told me ya" he replied, not looking up from the empty glass. Kate pushes the glass away and forced him to look at her

"He did that on purpose, he can't keep secrets so he told you a half lie…besides, you would have ruined everything depressing boy" she said, although she was speaking seriously you could hear the laughter in her voice

"I suppose so…It's just, I wasted a whole week inside not doing anything because I thought I'd ruin it" he said, he gave her a small smile, "That was stupid"

"It's not stupid, you didn't want to ruin it, and it's noble"

He nodded a little, gave her a quick kiss then grabbed a handful of ashtrays off the counter of the bar. He raised a hand and whipped one right at Nicky's head and cheered when it made contact

"DUDE! What the hell was that for?" he yelped

"That's for keeping me imprisoned in my apartment and for being too paranoid to come out!" he whipped another, which missed by a mile.

"QUIT IT!" Nicky ducked, jumped out of his seat and grabbed the nearest thing he could use for a shield, which was Rod at the moment

"Don't bring me into this!"

"You were in on it too" Princeton raised his hand again, "I'm giving you both to the count of five, either you run or these get chucked somewhere you don't want them to!"

Kate sighed and leaned against the bar, "So much for a calm night huh?"

"With people like them, I doubt it" Lucy said, she lifted her glass a little and smiled, "Happy birthday Princeton, you stupid college boy" she took a large gulp and watched the ashtray whipping fight unfold.

ought it was an aniversary s beside him, she looked over and sed it down.he'hey were doing and frooze.d as slowly as it po


	2. Chapter 2: Triangle

A/N: I'm not gonna make this long, but this is basically what my story's about, I took an 100 pic challenge I got, turned it into a 100 fic challenge, and its all to Avenue Q…it won't go in order, but in order of what story I want to write. Also a giant FYI I've never seen the musical, so if anything is wrong I am sooo sorry! I'M TRYING PEOPLE I AM!

Disclaimer: Avenue Q sadly does not belong to me, but to Jeff Marx and Robert Lopez…curse them and their amazing brains!

Chapter 1: Triangle (90)

No matter what I tried, not matter what strategies I used it always back fired in my face. We'd be together, then we'd break off, he'd find someone else, then we'd get back together. As much as I adored this game of chase, I was getting sick and tired of us breaking up and getting back together…how many times can two people make and break up? I mean honestly it's astrologically impossible that this was happening! I had been through this so many times I was wondering if being with him was actually worth all the trouble. Sure he was cute, and smart, and ok the sex was great but COME ON, no amount of sex is going to change the fact that WE, emphasis on the we, could break up so many times and over stupid trivial things!

This time it had been over something so ridiculously stupid that even I was pondering whether or not guys could get PMS. He complained that I never spent enough time with him, I countered that if he got home from work at a decent hour I would. He bitched a little more, left, called about three hours later and said he wouldn't be coming home. Stupid dink went to a bar and found someone else, it didn't piss me off as much as it should have, it had happened before, I'm used to it by now.

Now he was with that…Chad guy or Carl or something that started with a C I didn't even care. I just sat on MY couch eating MY chocolate covered popcorn waiting for HIM to come home. For once in my life, as I dug into my chocolate popcorn, I realized that for once I really did feel horrible about him not being here, because every time he came home it was like we were still together, like he wasn't dating someone. I was sick of this being a love triangle. I put the popcorn down and just stared blankly at the TV, I was sick of the triangle…it hurt thinking that our relationship all along was just some triangle between me and someone else. I didn't like this feeling of hurt.

I grabbed the remote off the table and flipped the TV off; I instantly curled my legs so my knees rested under my chin and put my hands on my knees. I just waited in the dark, that's all I could do was wait. I might have been the third in the triangle, but I could make that all change.

He came home at about two in the morning, I was now asleep on the couch in what looked like a messed up version of the fetal position, him slamming the door woke me up. I tried to get my eyes adjusted to the dark, failing miserably; his almost inaudible "shit" was heard after he had slammed the door. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, wincing as the arm I was laying on sent pain shooting up it, I reached with my other arm and turned on the lamp beside the couch. He let out a small scream and whipped around, clutching his chest with one hand, the other pointing at me. I busied myself with trying to get my arm awake with the rest of me.

"GOD! Don't DO that!"

"You're a little late" I replied, casually as if nothing I did was wrong.

"Why the sudden interest in my life?" he shot, giving my his interpretation of the glare of death

"Cause your late, you get pissed off at me for being home a four, I'm now questioning you lateness" I smirked, he couldn't deny that one, he always acted like my mother.

"This is different, I'm home earlier then you usually are, so don't give me that, and further more…"

"I've been thinking…" I cut him off; he tilted his head a little, and gave me a questioning look

"About what?"

"Bout us" I answered cautiously, I heard him mumble something about there was no more us, I continued "I feel like what we have…ya'no it's like a giant love triangle"

That caught him off guard, he blinked a couple times, and opened him mouth as if to say something, but closed it. I took that opportunity of disbelief to continue

"We break up more often then we are together, and then when we aren't together you find someone else and make it feel like we didn't break up…I feel like I'm a third angle on your triangle" my voice went quiet, I didn't want to say anymore. I stopped looking at him and found a piece of string on the blanket more interesting. I felt weight added to the couch, I looked over but he was looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

I shrugged, truth was, I didn't know why I never told him that, mainly because I had just thought of it now, but the other reason probably was because he either didn't want to hear it, or would deny the whole concept. I braced myself for the inevitable impact of screaming or ranting that would usually follow one of my "stupid remarks" but he was quiet. Almost scary quiet. I took the chance to look up, he hadn't moved from his spot by the door, but just stood there, as if trying to think of a come back to what I just said.

"Um…you gonna say something? The quiets killing me" he glanced over at me, his expression unreadable, just blank.

"You think I like this? You think I like having to scream and yell and rant just to get heard, you really think I like breaking up and getting back together with you of all people! If I had MY way we'd be together, no breaking up, no random triangle WE'D BE TOGETHER!" when he got mad, his voice went from its usual interval of high, and went even higher. He was pacing around the room now, making wild gestures and glaring at me whenever he could. I glared back

"I never said you had to like it, I just stated my feelings!" I retaliated, I crossed my arms, this wasn't going the way I planed it. He had stopped pacing and was now sitting at the kitchen table, his back to me, muttering under his breath.

I lay back down on the couch, giving a small sigh at my actions. This conversation had played out differently in my mind, I would has said my bit, he would have been all sympathetic, couple of random words then we'd be back together. He wasn't supposed to get defensive, we were both supposed to forget our previous differences and well you get the picture. It didn't happen that way at all, but then again, my plans suck ass so I guess that's why it didn't work.

"What do you want me to do about this Nicky? I can't exactly wave a fuckin magic wand and make everything right" he muttered finally, I sat back up. I mulled over my words before I actually spoke them out loud

"We could try again…" that's all I could think of. I mentally slapped myself, we could try again? God that's pathetic!

"True…what if it doesn't work again?"

"Then we have to draw the line somewhere" I joked, he turned around in the chair and rolled his eyes, smiling a little

"Fine, one more time, but if it doesn't work…"

"Then living together is going to get really awkward!" I finished happily. Ok so my plan didn't work out in the beginning, it was sure starting to work out now. I was hopeful for the future, we would finally just forget everything that we disliked about each other and just be in a relationship with fighting…but not I hate you kinda fighting.

"So you still thinking about that third angle triangle?" he asked, smirking

"No…I'm kinda over that now" I replied, leaping off the couch, "No I'm completely over that"

He stood up, wrapping his arms around me in the process "Your insane…you do know that?"

"Yes I know…and you totally love it"

YA! Finished my first Avenue Q fic, and if you hadn't guessed it it's a one sided Nicky/Rod fic…I loved it, anyway…you see the button below you…the one that says review…review…please…also, there's many more random stories to come!


	3. Chapter 3: I Can

A/N: hello peeps, I'm back with chapter 3! I really like this one because it's the shoulder devil and angel deal here, and I love when characters have to battle with themselves to do the right or wrong thing, cause they always end up doing something wrong. Anyway since I don't think ANYONE would end up with Gary (except maybe Lucy) I have created an OC the only OC I will ever create and she's only for Gary…BACK OFF PUNKS! And NO Gary is not really the height I say he is…but he will be said height!

Disclaimer: Avenue Q sadly does not belong to me, but to Jeff Marx and Robert Lopez…curse them and their amazing brains!

Summary: Gary meets and befriends this mysterious new girl. Everyone else can see right through her, but can Gary? And will she be forgiven when she makes the biggest choice of her life?

WARNING: this chapter is pretty long...well by my standerds, and it is a lot of back ground cause its a new character...but that won't sotp you from reading it, just wanted to let you know though

Chapter 3: I Can't (73)

_Once upon a time, in a city much like your own, two people fell in love. Although it's not the most creative of stories, it is very true, and it is very sad and romantic at the exact same time. See, this girl loved her job so much; she risked her relationship with the boy she loved as well. Her job however was more important to her, so she ruined what little connection she had left with him. It might have hurt him, but it hurt her even more after she realized her mistake. But our story does not start here, far from it, if it started here, you'd be confused, actually it starts with the paragraph below…_

Felicity Johnson was currently happy with her job. She was Istar dailies most watched reporter, her show was the most watched, and she got the best dirt and celebrity gossip. She might have been the most hated woman in New York but her many fans made up for that, and that's all that mattered at this particular moment. She wasn't being watched by her many fans today, nor was she chilling in her cushy penthouse apartment, no Felicity Johnson, ace gossip reporter was on that job, trudging her way through Alphabet city in search for her new gut wrenching story.

Her new boss, Mr.Brogdin, had complained about the continuous and repeated crap she had been dishing out all month, so with that said she needed something new and fresh that no one had ever heard before. That, she had bragged, would be a snap, she dug up the dirt that no one was supposed to know, that celebrities kept under wraps so not even the media would know it. For Example, did you know that Britney Spears had three abortions and two miscarriages before having her first child? Yes, Felicity had spent about a month on that story, doing tonnes of research and under cover work. Sure Mrs. Spears has filed a restraining order against her, but it was well worth it in the end to deliver that scoop to the world.

So here she was, a black woman about the age of 29, marching her way through New York with a black shoulder bag slung over her shoulder in hopes of finding her next big story. The bag was filled with supplies, clothes, cameras, a tape recorder and office supplies, all in all the bag was bursting at the seems with all the crap she had pilled into it. Felicity grumbled as she walked, glaring down at the sidewalk, she pulled the tape recorder out of the bag and flipped it on.

"Note to self, NEVER wear stilettos while researching" she flicked it off, and shoved it back into the bag.

She strolled down ally after ally, avenue after avenue; she quickly glanced at her watch, which ticked until the arrow reached the three. Three o'clock, she'd been wandering around town for a good two hours now and nothing interesting had popped out at her so far. She a saw a street sign pointing left; she found the street name promising enough, a light at the end of this hopeless day if you will. She took the left and marched down the sidewalk.

A three building, three floor apartment complex loomed in front of her. It didn't look presentable, barely even well kept, some of the brick was falling off, and the outside needed a real fixing up. Extremely shabby and dead end if you asked her.

"Some d-list celebrity just HAS to live in this dump" Felicity reasoned with herself. Music seemed to just be screaming at her everywhere she walked, and she shuck her head trying to smack the stupid (but very catchy) songs out of her head.

She looked down at herself, then the building, then herself again, if she went to talk to whoever owned this place she'd stick out horribly with the inhabitants of this shack. A three piece Armani suit in comparison to probably normal, poor people's clothes…not a good picture.

Felicity set her shoulder bag on the ground, and gagged involuntarily at the rat that scurried away from it. She removed her suit jacket and shirt so she wore only a white tank top. She pulled on a pair of grey, baggy track pants, and threw her skirt into the bag. She groped through the bag until she found a tub of hair jell, and once finding it, her short mahogany curls were no off spikes. She checked out her reflection in a compact mirror and smirked, she'd fit in perfectly with these random people.

Felicity walked over to the door with a sign that read "knock for super or go away!" she rolled her eyes at the door and banged on it with her fist. She pouted when she got no answer, the nerve of some people; she pounded on it again receiving the same as before. Now she was annoyed, no body ignored her; she lifted her foot and began kicking the door as hard as she could.

"I.WANT.SOMEONE.TO.ANSWER.THIS.BLOODY.DOOR!" she screamed, ending each word with a swift kick

"Someone would, if someone was actually in there at the time" she froze and swung around, foot still in the air. In front of her stood a male, about 6 feet maybe taller, adorning a black shirt, red overalls and a back wards red baseball hat. It was a good thing she changed or she would have stuck out badly. She lowered her foot and gave him an extremely nervous smile.

"Ha…well yes, sorry about that" he just shrugged, gently shoved her out of the way and unlocked his door.

"So is there any real reason you took your anger out on my door?" he said in a bored tone, not looking up from the door handle, she paused for a moment, carefully planning out her words and nodded.

"I saw the for rent sign" she said, gesturing to the hand written FOR RENT cardboard in the window, "I kinda need a place to stay, somewhere cheap, and well this was the first place I looked" she smiled to herself, that was one of the best lies she had ever come up with, she deserved an award.

"Well you came to the right place, cheapest place you can get it…I guess" he looked unsure, but noticing that she ignored that comment he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Well as you probably know I'm the super of this apartment complex here on Avenue Q, the names Gary…Gary Coleman" he sat himself behind a desk placed conveniently by the door, and stuck out his hand.

Her eyes went wide and she forgot how to talk for a moment. Gary Coleman! The Gary Coleman, this was even better then she had imagined, and he let his name and his residence out. She grabbed his hand and shook it, smiling happily at him.

"Felicity, boy friend just kicked me out…" she stated nervously. Gary raised his eyebrows and blinked.

"Really? That must suck, well the apartment's yours, it's about $100 a month, and the place is a big fixer up but you'll be happy there" he tossed her the keys and pushed her out of the door.

"Um…which one is it?"

"Oh right, the one right beside mine actually, middle building, just walk through the door up the stairs and there ya go. If you ever need me just kick the wall, that might get my attention" He winked at her, and waved as she walked up the stares, "ALSO, be careful of the guy on your left…he's kinda creepy when it comes to new people!" and with that last bit of frightening advice, he slammed the door shut on her face.

She huffed as she made her way up the stairs and to her new temporary apartment; she unlocked the door and went inside. He was right about it being a fixer upper, it looked like no one had lived in this place for years, dust covered the walls, floors and shelves, the windows were covered in a black substance that she wouldn't go near, and the floors were stained with…lets not even go there. She set her bag on the stained couch and walked into the bathroom, which she quickly ran out of screaming, and into the bedroom, the only clean room in the small apartment.

She recovered from her bathroom shock and reminded herself to tell Gary about that, she fell onto the bed and curled up into a tiny ball. This was going to be the worst researching gig ever.

---

The week went by rather quickly, she had met her neighbors the second she moved into the apartment, and by day two Gary and her new friends were pouring their lives out to her. Felicity almost laughed at how comical it all seemed, she didn't even need to lift a finger they were doing all the work for her. Felicity spent more time with Gary then anyone else, five out of the seven days she stayed there; she spent it in his apartment. Mostly because her apartment made her gag, but after a while she really believed that maybe and maybe is a key word that she was falling for the Gary Coleman.

Felicity was sitting on the edge of his bed, typing out her report on the small black lap top in her lap. She typed up a line, looked at it, made a few changes, and then erased the whole thing all together.

"What are you writing anyway, you've been working on whatever that is for the whole week you've been here" Gary comment, handing her the pop she asked for and sitting down beside her

She moved the lap top out of his reach, so the screen was facing opposite them both; she smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Nothing that would interest you, just some job applications, random emails, boring stuff" she lied, she pressed the save button and closed the lap top. She could finish it tomorrow before she went on air.

"It seems like your hiding something from me, every time I ask you about your old job, or your life or something you change the subject" Gary sighed, he laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "Your not hiding anything though…are you?"

"Of course not, and here I'll even tell you were I'm going tomorrow, I have an interview with NYC broadcasting tomorrow" she said happily, faking her excitement so he didn't catch on to her ever growing lie.

"That's great! We should celebrate it, the guys would love to here that"

"Ya…it'll be a blast" she spoke quietly, guilt slowly seeping in. she forced the guilt out of her head and went on being the fake happy girl she was supposed to be.

---

"You're on in five Ms. Johnson"

Felicity sat at her desk, her hands were clasped on it, her voice was trembling slightly, and the guilt that had been rearing its ugly head all night was louder then ever. She was having an inner battle, one voice said to not go through with it, while the other said screw them you're the star! She didn't have time to consider which voice was right, she was here, she was going to make her report and damn it, it would be great.

---

Nicky was randomly flipping through the TV, his feet set up on the coffee table, while Gary sat off to the side in an arm chair. Gary whipped one of the pillow and Nicky and glared.

"Keep it on one channel or I'm gonna flip you!" he threatened

"There's nothing on, sue me!" he shot back

"GUYS! Don't make me come in there" Rod called from the kitchen, they both stopped talking and laughed a little at the extremely humorous threat that was Rod.

Nicky finally relinquished his hold of the controller and let it stay on some gossip channel. Gary gave him a weird look, but it was quickly stopped when he looked over at the Tv. Both he and Nicky gasped, Gary leapt forward so he was standing, and Nicky nearly fell off the couch. On the TV, in all her glory, was Felicity.

"Hello viewers and welcome to Istar Daily, where the dirt isn't too hard to dig up, and the juicy truth is delivered no matter what the circumstance, I'm your host Felicity Johnson and here's our top story"

"Wow…Nicky turn that up!" Rod was standing in the doorway to the kitchen; Nicky mechanically grabbed the remote and blared the station.

"We all remember the cute little black kid from Diff'rent Strokes; well I have some awesome news on that little star Gary Coleman, the d-list celeb who is now slumming it in the streets of Avenue Q with a bunch of creepy half puppet people"

"D-LIST!?"

"SLUMMING?"

"PUPPET PEOPLE! That bitch is gonna die" Rod grabbed the remote, forcibly shut the TV off, and whipped the controller so hard that it cracked the glass on the ancient TV set.

"I...I can't believe she said that about me, all this time she WAS lying to me" Gary stated in disbelief, he fell back onto the arm chair and stared depressingly at the set.

"I said to you people she was trouble, I knew her from somewhere and no wonder she snooped around every where we went!" Rod pushed Nicky to the side of the couch and sat down, "She sold us out! She ruined our lives for her stupid career!"

"Wow…I never knew being lied to hurt so much" Nicky muttered, staring blankly at the floor, "I thought she was our friend…friends aren't supposed to sell you out…right?" Nicky looked up at Rod, who merely looked away

"Nicky…"

"Guys…this isn't anyone's fault but my own, she didn't sell you out she sold me, and unfortunately she brought you into it" Gary said suddenly, he gave Nicky a hopeful look and smirked, "Just think of it as a lesson…you can't trust bitches"

---

Felicity made her way back to Avenue Q feeling extremely pleased with herself. Her ratings had gone up, her popularity in the office increased, she was loved by all. Well…that's what she thought anyway. She turned the corner to her complex, but instead of being greeted by everyone she was greeted by Rod…just Rod, and he didn't look happy.

"HEY!" he called from the steps of his apartment, he waved his hand erratically. She raised an eye brow and then noticed the boxes of stuff sitting at the end of the steps.

"Um…what's in the boxes?"

"Your stuff, I took the liberty of packing it for you, and being the first to tell you to take your shit and fuck off!" he sneered, kicking the boxes over to where she was standing

"You have no right to do that!" she said defiantly, narrowing her eyes at him, hands on her hips

"Funny…I do, Gary said I could, well we all agreed that we wanted you and your Istar trash out of…what did you call it, a slum?"

Her hands fell to her sides and she felt her stomach drop. They weren't supposed to hear that, the show was aired sure but none of them were supposed to see it. She looked up at the sound of clapping; he smirked at her slowing his clapping down to a halt.

"Her state of amnesia is cured! Did you honestly think we wouldn't see that? Although I guess you're lucky it was a sheer fluke that Nicky turned it to that channel, otherwise you'd be free of this"

"Look…it's not what it looks like…" she was cut of quickly by a high pitched almost comical laugh

"LOOKS LIKE! It looks like you sold us out for your career! We trusted you and you took everything we told you, everything and used it for your personal gain! You never did care about us did you? It was all about you the whole time" he laughed. Everything he just said was true, Felicity knew it, everyone knew it, and there was no denying it.

"Your right, I didn't care, I just used you, but I only felt like that at the beginning" Felicity vouched

"So? It still hurts whether you meant it or not, we trusted you and you ruined it…so now your paying the consciences" Rod gave her a sad look, "We all liked you…then you pull something like this"

Felicity sighed and looked down, she deserved the harsh treatment, but then again…she did get the story, so it all balanced out…right? Felicity was forced out of her thoughts, when she let out a shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL!" her clothes, her boxes, and well all of her, was covered in pink dye, she looked up onto the roof. Nicky waved down at her and pointed at a large bucket that was now dripping the pink dye

"Hey at least now you'll look like us creepy puppet people!" Lucy laughed from beside him, she grabbed Nicky by the arm and they both fell over laughing.

Felicity raised her head high, trying to keep her dignity in tact, grabbed the sogging boxes and walked away from the street she had called home for a week.

---

Felicity had lost contact with all her ex-friends back at Avenue Q, and it was eating away at her. No one called to forgive her, no one stopped to say hi, she even purposely avoided that street when she went to work. She was losing her mind, everywhere she went she was pounded with the guilt of what she had done. It had to end!

"Ok felicity, last weeks show was great, make it even better…those puppet people were interesting enough, but we need something bigger" Mr.Brogdin rambled on, Felicity wasn't paying attention, she sat at the desk she had learned to love, and stared blankly out the window, "EARTH TO FELICITY! You hearing me?"

She snapped her head up and nodded. Then it snapped, the guilt snapped and automatically it tried to fix itself…fix what happened.

"I can't…I can't sell them out anymore…" the camera's red light appeared and she glanced at the screen, "Good evening viewers, welcome to Istar Daily, I'm you host Felicity, and this is the last time I'll ever be on this trashy show" she paused, and looked directly at the screen, her confidence boosting.

"What I did last week was, probably one of my better shows, but I ruined my friendship and my relationship with people I love more. Sure I got you guys a great scoop, but what I said was wrong, Gary Coleman is not slumming, he loves his job, and all those people are his friends no matter what they look like. I was wrong. I'm sorry for what I said, it was stupid and you were right, I cared more about this shitty position then I did my friends, and I hope you forgive me. Oh and to all you viewers…watch something else, read, do something other then watch this shit!" she walked off the screen, but quickly ran back on.

"Oh…and a last minute quote one twisted by my good friend, you all hated me, then I pull something like this!" and with that said, she walked out of her building, her life, and her job forever.

_Our story does not end on this somewhat happy note, oh no, Felicity was forgiven, everyone decided to meet her down by her station and walk her back to her rightful home. She sold her penthouse apartment, gave all her clothes to people who deserved them most, and apologized to everyone who she had done wrong. Felicity now had a new job, collecting rent, and making her the OUTSIDE of Avenue Q looked a lot better then it did. But we forgot one little detail, her boy…the one she loved, was now rightful hers again, Felicity's old apartment had the ever present FOR RENT sign in the window, because she now lived in Gary's apartment._

_You could say this story was long, tedious and probably boring, but it was a cute little love story filled with random twists and turns and…_

"Nicky! Cut it out and come on!"

"Oh…right sorry Rod! Anyway, all I have to say now I guess is…"

_THE END_


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping a Secret

A/N: I'M BACK! Chapter 4, finally, this is weird I usually end a story after the second chapter because I loose interest, but for once in my life I haven't, and with 1 review, five of my friends reading it, and 2 story alerts I'm SO PYCHED about writing this chapter! The idea is really weird, and if you don't like this pairing then…crying I'M SORRY it popped into my head like rabid brain eating weasels who won't let me go until I write it, and I think its cute.

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Avenue Q so I'm gonna discontinue this after this chapter.

Summary: Kate tells Princeton to do the laundry, but what starts as a simple tasks turns into something easier said then done.

Chapter 4: Keeping a Secret (53)

It was quiet, not too quiet but quiet enough to possibly make you suspicious about what's going on. It was early on a Saturday morning, nobody worked on Saturdays, except sometimes Rod, but after agreeing to sign a contract that restricted his ability to work on said leisure days, even he was staying at home enjoying time away from work. Everyone was still snoring away, because no body in their right mind would wake up before twelve in the afternoon. She however, was not in her right mind, and was up and cleaning the apartment at ten. He tried to ignore her, he tried to go back to sleep, but with the constant opening of doors, or random swearing that would occur it made it difficult for anyone to sleep, especially him.

Princeton grabbed the pillow beside him and placed it over his head. That did absolutely nothing but keep then sun out of his face, because when you're cleaning you have to open EVERY bloody window in the apartment! He couldn't take it anymore, he threw the pillow and blanket off himself and walked out into the hall. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stepped into the kitchen, resulting in a loud shriek that caused him to jump backwards and trip over a mop.

"WHAT!"

"I just cleaned that…" Kate said quietly, she held out a hand to help him up, he sighed, but stayed on the floor.

"Why…why ten in the morning?"

"Ever since you moved in, and I'm sorry to say this, but my once a month cleaning had to be moved to once every two weeks…you're not exactly neat Princeton" she said matter-o-factly, placing her hands on her hips.

Princeton banged his head against the carpet floor, and just laid there. Kate side and kneeled down beside his head, Princeton lifted his head to acknowledge she was there, but after the cold look she gave him he was propped up on his elbows giving her his full attention.

"Look, this would go a lot faster if you helped" she encouraged

"Sure"

"You are so insensitive I ask you for one simple…did you say sure?"

"Ya…if it'll make your work go faster, and if it'll make you happy I'll help" he said happily, smiling at the confused look on her face.

"Aw…Princeton that's sweet, thank you" Kate smiled, she gave him a quick kiss then turned towards the kitchen, "Well then, the kitchen's done, and I cleaned the bathroom…I guess you could do the laundry"

Princeton sat up at that remark; he turned her head to face him.

"Laundry…where am I supposed to do that?" he stammered

"Um…a laundry mat" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Princeton raked his hand through his already messy hair and gave her a bewildered look.

"Do laundry…and a laundry mat…now that's crazy talk Kate" he replied

"Well then if you're too lazy to walk, the empty space underneath Brian's' old apartment has a machine, do it there"

Princeton gulped, but he nodded despite what his head screamed at him. It was closer, which meant he didn't have to walk, and it was easier, because if something went wrong Kate, or someone else would help him out. As Kate handed him a basket filled with clothes he smiled inwardly to himself, thank god for small miracles, and friends.

---

Princeton stood at the foot of the stairs, he looked down and stepped back away from the door and bumped into Kate.

"It's dark down there…" he confessed

"There are lights, besides someone's down there anyway, I can hear the machine going, so you won't be alone, and you said you'd do this for me" Kate said, she gave him a small shove, "Remember you do this for me, I do something for you, so go on" she nudged him in the back, and walked out the door back to their apartment.

Princeton stared down the dark staircase once again, and then shoving his fear into the back of his mind, he ran down the stairs giving a little high pitched scream as he went, hit the lights and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Well…that was easier then expected" he let out a breath of relief and walked towards the ancient machine. Someone or something was moving over in the corner, he dropped the basket and picked up the closest thing to him and waved it around.

"Stay back I'm armed!"

"And I'm sooo scared of a shoe…nice one Princeton" sarcastic, high pitched, somewhat nasally, he knew that voice…he knew that voice well. He dropped the shoe and stepped away from it.

"Rod? What are YOU doing down here?"

"Uh…same thing as you" he said boredly, gesturing to the three baskets beside him

"Why so many?" he blurted out

"I have three people to do laundry for, and both of them don't know how to do it, besides I get a little alone time and no boyfriend or room mate to bother me" Rod said happily, he jumped up onto the dryer and sat down, swinging his legs over the side and humming quietly to himself, Tthe washers almost done so you can put your stuff in"

"But what about the rest of your-"

"You might as well get yours down, mine will take awhile" Rod interrupted.

Princeton shrugged in reply, and sat down on the grimy floor, he shivered slightly realizing that he hadn't changed. He pulled his t-shirt as far as he could over his boxers and hoped to God that Rod wasn't staring at him. Rod however wasn't looking his way; he was currently gazing out the small dust covered window and playing with a loose thread on his baby blue t-shirt. Princeton glanced up at the writing and laughed mentally, on the front written in bright pink letters was the words BITE ME, and underneath in smaller letters where?

"Nice shirt" Princeton laughed, Rod whipped his head over in the others direction and then looked down at his shirt, he blushed slightly.

"Y-ya…Ricky got it for me, it never did fit…" he trailed off and went back to gazing out the window.

Princeton raised an eye brow at the man currently humming on a dryer. That was odd, usually, and this is right out of the blue here, usually Rod would be non-stop talking, or at least telling him to leave so he could finish both their laundry in peace. Today he was quiet, to quiet, he seemed a bit off, like something was bothering him, but he wouldn't say what.

A quiet 'ding' snapped Princeton out of his thoughts, he watched Rod jump off the dryer and grab the sogging wet clothes out of the washer and transfer them into the other machine. Princeton stood up and kicked his basket over to the washer.

"I can do that…" Rod started, Princeton raised his hand to silence him

"They're my clothes, all you have to do is show me what to do" Rod nodded, almost like he was afraid of disagreeing. Princeton shoved the clothes into the washer and slammed the door shut.

"Now what?"

Rod handed him a container, Princeton started down at the sloshing blue liquid and blinked.

"Ya…this helps me how?" he asked, shaking the container.

Rod opened a compartment at the front of the washer and pointed, "See that, just pour the detergent in there until it reaches the line"

"Oh…" Princeton poured the contents into the compartment and shut it, "Sweet I'm done right!"

"No, now set the dial and push the start button" Rod rolled his eyes at Princeton's ignorance towards a clothes washer.

Princeton reached a hand towards the machine and paused, "Ok…um…hmmm" he stopped and looked helplessly over at Rod. Rod huffed impatiently and grabbed Princeton's hand.

"Turn the dial to Normal, and press start!" Rod said heatedly, all the while he guided Princeton's hand through turning the dial and pressing the start button.

"Yes! Now I'm done right?"

"Yes…now your done, for now anyway" Princeton smiled happily at Rod, although oblivious to the other man still holding his hand. He looked down and made a perfectly comical 'O' shape with his mouth.

"You can let go of my hand now"

"OH! Right sorry!" Rod instantly let go of Princeton's hand, as if it had burned him, he gave the other a nervous smile then went back to his seat on the dryer.

Princeton held his hand to his chest casually. Rod was staring at the ground this time, quietly muttering to himself, his hands were folded neatly in his lap, and he almost seemed angry at himself.

"Is something wrong with you?" Rod snapped his head up with a sad expression, Princeton shook his head and re-stated his question, "No…what I meant was, are you feelings ok, you just seem…different"

Rod opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. He slowly shook his head, indicating that he was fine. Princeton wasn't buying it. He leaned against the dryer, his face inches away from Rod's.

"Ok…I'm not buying this "nothing bothering you" shit, so spill it" he said bluntly

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try m-" Princeton's eyes went wide, and after what felt like hours, the man currently kissing him pulled away. Rod was visibly shaking; he looked down at the ground and was continuously saying I'm sorry over and over again.

Princeton twitched a little; he let out a small sigh

"T-that was unexpected…but what stays in the basement never leaves the basement! Understand?"

"I'm not telling anyone, I promise" Rod looked up and gave the other a weak smile, Princeton returned it. Rod gestured to washer

"I…I'll finish up down here for you"

Princeton nodded, he staggered his way up the creaky wooden steps, when he reached the half way point he looked over his shoulder and smiled slyly.

"No wonder Ricky likes you….your one damn good kisser" He gave Rod a wave and walked up the rest of the stairs and out the door.

Rod blushed, he began to kick his feet again and hum to himself. The only sounds left where the whirring of the machines and Rod's now happy humming.


	5. Chapter 5: Under The Rain

A/N: another day another chapter, I'm really on a role here, ideas are coming to me like rabid weasels eating my brain, forcing me to write! I like writing…not the weasels. Anyway this ones inspired by the song Umbrella by Rihanna, only because I've listened to it non-stop for a week, and still can't understand what she says, its kinda sad…somewhat. ALSO! Yes I wanted Rod to be Jewish so YES he knows Hebrew…DEAL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q, Jeff Marx and Robert Lopez…curse them and their amazing brains!

Summary: Lucy has always loved the rain, and now she has someone to share it with

Chapter 5: Under the Rain (30)

It was cold. The soft patter of the rain pelted against the window pains, and fogged up the windows, making it difficult to see outside. Thunder boomed and lighting slashed across the sky, lighting up the dark clouds with bursts of white color. Ricky banged his head against the window and sighed.

"So much for my plans, stupid weather man and his predictions!" he waved a fist against the window, only to be greeted with another giant blast of thunder that made him jump away from the window.

"It did come on a little suddenly" Kate agreed, she was currently lounging on Rod's armchair, reading a large book written in Hebrew and getting Rod to translate for her.

"The weather sucks, next time it does this I won't be nice to it" he huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall

"Right…cause threatening the clouds is going to make it disappear" Rod laughed, he looked over Kate's shoulder at the book and read the paragraph in Hebrew, then in English so she could understand it. Nicky sat on the floor listening to Rod reciting the book, Kate would read back the paragraph Rod had just read and made little notes about it.

"Is there a real reason for you reading a 10 pound ancient book?" Princeton asked in a bored tone, the battery powered radio was blurring in and out of stations and he was currently flipping through it trying to find a station that wasn't blurry

"I told you, If I want to pass my online course I need to read a stimulating book, not Harry Potter or some other nonsense, and he so happens to have a bunch of stimulating books" Kate said defiantly

Rod and Kate had taken additional online courses to further develop whatever degree they had already. Rod took another course in business, and Kate had taken a world literature course to broaden her expanded knowledge. Nicky has taken one because he had flunked his engineering exam, and he was in desperate need of a job…and a degree.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Ricky said hotly over at Nicky, the other man shrugged

"Should…but will I? Possibly, I have a month before my exam, and I've been studying for weeks… this is my break time" Nicky replied, he leaned back onto his elbows and waved at Rod, "Continue this thrilling story! I wanna hear what happens to that Jeps guy"

"Hold on…alright I'm good you can continue" Kate gave Rod the approval and he looked over at the page and recited the next page and a half of Hebrew writing.

---

Lucy growled in an agitated tone. 'At least _they're_ having fun, I'm stuck in my stupid apartment.' She didn't have a window so her favorite pass time of staring at the rain was not available to her. She was getting restless, she had been sitting on her bed for the past two hours doing absolutely nothing, she couldn't stay in one place for very long, she got stir crazy.

She pushed herself off the bed and walked into her living room, a bunch of papers, clothes and random objects littered the floor, but she just kicked them out of the way. She walked to her door and put her hand on the door knob, she paused for a moment contemplating what she was about to do, she rolled her eyes at her inner conscience and threw opened the door and walked out.

---

Trekkie for once, wasn't on his computers. His computers had shut off with the rest of the electricity so he was now…well in simple terms, pornless. So now his couch, and whatever was lying around was his source of entertainment, which so happened to be an old rubix cube, a Frisbee, and well whatever it was it was now purple. It was orange before…well at least he thought it was. He fumbled with the rubix cube, trying to match the sides, but with no avail, he scowled angrily at the colorful cube. 'Stupid complicated cube of color…no one even likes color'

He dropped the cube onto the pizza boxed, magazine covered floor and started playing with the random purple play dough stuff. He forced the thoughts of 'what the hell is this?' out of his mind he threw the purple goo at the window and snickered as it let out a loud _plop_ as it hit the glass and stuck. 'Well now my fun's over' he was being lazy, and lazy included not getting off his ass to retrieve his purple…whatever it was.

Trekkie just started at the Frisbee, and blatantly ignored it, what the hell was he going to do with a fucking Frisbee indoors!? He sighed and slowly got up off the couch to get his play dough off the window; he wrenched the slime off the fogged pane, and smiled at his efforts. Something ran by the window outside and over to the side of the building, Trekkie blinked, he whipped the fog away from the window with his shirt sleeve and started at the blurred image outside, slowly making their way up the fire escape.

"Weird" he muttered, well he wasn't getting any more not bored. He grabbed a stay umbrella from underneath the couch, and a sweater hanging haphazardly over his computer chair, he opened the door and quickly slammed it shut.

----

Lucy leaned back against the dryer pipe and smiled, sure she was soaked, sure she'd probably regret sitting on a building with not protection, but it was well worth it to just watch the rain like she was. The rain was letting up slightly but was still falling hard enough to drench anyone who happened to walk in it without an umbrella. A crack of thunder defended all sounds, followed by the white flash of lighting. Music…that's all she heard was music; it was nice feeling something that didn't feel hollow. She felt something, happiness I guess, a feeling that didn't come from doing someone she didn't know. It was just…nice.

Her hair was straight now, plastered to her neck and face from the rain, and her make up was running slightly, but she was content either way, her pass time was under way and not even being soaking wet in skin tight clothes could ruin that. She heard foot steps fumbling up the fire escape but she ignored them, well she tried to. After a few choice words, and the sound of someone falling once or twice to the ground below, she stood up and glared at the person over the side of the building.

"DO YOU…Trekkie?" Lucy asked

"Possibly…help?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the rest of the way, "how in the hell does people walk up here?"

"Try it in 5 inch heals…and we'll talk" she smirked, she found her original spot and sat down, she motion for the other to sit beside her and he did.

"It's nice out here, just the rain…no idiot people singing or screaming in your ear"

"It's raining…and wet"

"So? It's pretty, its better then being cooped up inside" she countered; she watched as he put the hood of his sweater up and rolled her eyes.

"Me no like rain…it's too…" he thought for a moment, "um…wet"

"Obviously you don't like it…you have fur…I don't…" she said slowly, careful with what she said, she had enough encounters with Monsters to know what to say and what not to say.

"What that mean?" he asked hotly, damn it…wrong thing

"Nothing…its just, take a cat for instance, that don't like the rain because it gets there fur wet, your kinda the same way" she explained hurriedly, he contemplated that for a moment and let the comment slide, nodding as though it was right.

"Makes sense"

She sighed in relief, no conflict, good; she didn't want to handle that right now, not when she was enjoying herself. She looked over at Trekkie; he was staring off into the distance, watching the clouds, the lighting and the rain as they crisscrossed against one another. His face was expressionless, but he was more relaxed…more content with this arrangement.

"Having fun?" she teased

"It's…peaceful" he didn't look over at her

Lucy gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the clouds as well, he was right, damns him, it was peaceful. She shivered involuntarily from the cold, Trekkie looked over, and he shrugged off his sweater and put it over her shoulders. He grabbed his umbrella from beside him and opened it, holding it over her. Lucy looked up and gave him a playful smirk.

"I thought you didn't like the rain, its wet remember?"

"Cats can like wet" Trekkie answered, he raised his hand to brush away his now soaked hair from his face, and he gave her a big smile, fangs and all. She gave a small laugh.

"Ya…I guess they can"

Trekkie put his arm around her shoulders; Lucy gave a small sigh and leaned into the embrace. This was going to be a very…interesting relationship.

ANOTHER A/N: god was this the weirdest this ever…I like Trekkie/Lucy I dunno why but there so adorable! The thing is I made it so mushy and rushed but I wanted to update and it's pretty good otherwise so…ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6: Flowers

A/N: I really needed to start another chapter…because ya it's getting boring and MY MANY…non…existent fans (except for those who faithfully keep reading my crap!) need to have another chapter! Honestly this one just popped into my head…I think its cute!

Summary: A little R/R for you people. Cause we all love them. Ricky decided to surprise Rod with something special.

Chapter 6: Flowers (31)

"That will be $25.75 please" the pink haired girl at the cash said in monotone. She twirled her bubblegum colored hair around her fingers as she waited for the man to find whatever source of payment he was looking for.

He looked through his wallet, searching for a 20, possibly more, but in finding none he withdrew his visa card and shoved it onto the desk. She took it carefully in her fingers, typed in the amount and swiped the card. She set it on the desk and waited for the card to be approved. Of all the days to forget to take out money and it had to be today. Today of all fucking days!

She handed him the slip which he scrawled on quickly, and grabbed the flowers of the desk.

"Hey, don't you want them wrapped?" she asked, somewhat shocked by his abruptness to leave.

"Honestly…I really don't have the time" he replied sheepishly, he turned and quickly ran out the door and down the street, letting the bell on the flower shop door ring nosily behind him. He turned the corner quickly, nearly knocking over a couple in the process.

He didn't have time to care; he didn't have time to be mad at the hospital for asking him to work overtime, or that he forgot to get something until last minute, or that his car was in the shop and he needed to use something else. He slowed his running down to a fast walk before he reached his mode of transportation; he smiled and grabbed the helmet that was sitting in the back compartment. Sure his boyfriend hated it, but he loved it and that's all that really mattered. He set the gift somewhere he knew they wouldn't be destroyed and quickly left the parking space.

---

"You're over exaggerating this…um…" he struggled to find the words, "party…love fest?  
"Anniversary! And no I'm not, we've been together for two years, it's not an over exaggeration!" Rod explained hotly, crossing his arms.

"Whatever it may be you're blowing it out of proportion" Nicky said shrugging, he leaned on the back of the kitchen counter and watched as his friend ran from one room to the other.

"You wouldn't know would you? You don't HAVE a girlfriend" Rod said, acid rolling off with every word.

Nicky backed off. "Alright" he replied skeptically.

Rod stuck his tongue out at his friend then took another look at the clock. He scowled at the numbers, and turned away from them, drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter.

"He's thirty minutes late, and he didn't call" he said quietly

"He'll be here, he's stupid it's what he does" he got a glare as a response, he changed his answer, "Um…I mean, he'll be here he just, probably forgot something"

"Exactly like last year" Rod sighed, his green eyes started down at the white linoleum floor of the kitchen. Nicky wrapped his arm around his roomies shoulders and smiled.

"Rod, he loves you, you know that he'll be here, he's just late" Nicky thought for a moment, "Wow…he really is like me isn't he, always late"

Rod chuckled lightly, "Not like this your not"

The rumble of an engine broke both men from their conversation to look out the living room window. Nicky's smile grew even wider as he ran to press his face against the window. Rod stepped out of the kitchen, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"OH HELL NO HE DIDN'T!"

"DUDE! He did, that's fucking amazing!" Nicky yelped in glee.

The doorknob turned and the door opened slowly, cautiously. Ricky stuck his head in, his shaggy black hair blocking his vision. This was proabaly a good thing. He pushed the offending hair out of his eyes, and smiled innocently at the annoyed gaze of his boyfriend.

"Hey baby…"

"Don't even think of "hey babying" me! And shut the door!" Ricky shut the door and leaned against it. Rod had his hands on his hips; Ricky braced himself for the lecture.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? No phone call, no "I'm sorry Roddy I'll be there in a few" no texts no nothing! Now your half an hour late on THE biggest night of the year, and to top it all off you show up with that thing!" Rod pointed angrily out the window at the chopper currently sitting in front of the apartment complex, "What the hell do you have to say for yourself huh?" he leaned back and crossed his arms, giving his "boyfriend" a look of pure un-adulterated hatred.

Ricky stepped away from the door and towards Rod. The other didn't move, but watched the others movements carefully. Ricky walked right in front of the other, wrapping his arms around the others waist and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry Roddy, they needed me at the hospital, someone came in last minute" he muttered

Rod raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile, "I hate you, you know that right?"

"Every time, forgive me?" Ricky asked casually, he earned a poke in the side, before the other wound his arms around his neck.

"Always" Rod smiled, he pressed his lips against Ricky's.

"GOD! Guys I accept you but please…not in front of me!" Nicky made random gagging sounds from behind them.

Ricky pulled away and laughed, "Alright we're going we're going"

"Don't keep him out to late! And if you get him drunk…he's your problem take him to your place" Nicky stated innocently

"NICKY!" Rod shrieked, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Ricky's laughed boomed, "God…I thought you knew me better then that Nicky, I'm hurt" he grabbed Rod's hand and pulled him towards the door, "If he's not home in the morning…" he trailed off

"Then I know he's getting some!" Nicky finished, both laughed as Rod whined at them.

Ricky led his boyfriend outside by the hand. He leaned against the chopper and pulled the other with him. Rod leaned against Ricky, his head resting on the others chest.

"You know I really hate this thing right?" he muttered

"I know, but my cars getting fixed, and this is hot, especially with you on it" he replied coolly.

Rod rolled his eyes. "Oh yes…because I look so bad ass on a motorcycle"

"You do…not only that, but you look very hot tonight anyway" Ricky said nonchalantly

"So do you"

Ricky honestly looked the same, except this time his muscle shirt was black, and his leather jacket was sitting carefully on the seat of the motorcycle. Rod looked different, the suit and tie were ditched. Tight fitting jeans and a green button up shirt replaced that. Rod looked at himself, then at Ricky.

"I feel really under dressed now" he complained

"No way are you changing, you take forever!" Ricky laughed

Rod punched him playfully, "I'm sorry if I want to look nice once in a while…not all of us can wear the same sweater 15 days in a row"

"Ouch…nice dig at Nicky"

Rod inconspicuously wrapped his arms around the others waist, Ricky sighed and leaned his head on top of Rods.

"I think you look beautiful, no matter how underdressed you think you may be" he said quietly, his voiced muffled by the orange hair. Rod giggled against his chest.

"God…could you get anymore mushy?"

"Yup" Ricky reached for something behind his back. He pushed rod back a little and produced the bouquet of tiger lilies from its hiding place behind him. Rod gasped, and swiftly grabbed the bouquet.

"There Beautiful!" he exclaimed breathlessly

"Just like you, there your favorite, I remembered. Happy anniversary baby" Ricky said happily, pulling Rod close once more. Rod pressed his lips against Ricky's for much longer and more passionate then the last.

"Thank you" he said, after they pulled away. He gave the other a playful look before jumping onto the back seat of the chopper. "You coming?"

"HELL YES!" Ricky cried, he jumped on I front of Rod, who held his arms tightly around the others middle. He leaned up and whispered something seductively into Rickys' ear.

'And yes, you're getting some tonight" Ricky smiled and turned his head to give Rod a quick kiss and a seductive grin before he kicked the engine to life. The roar drowned out everything else as they sped down the highway.


End file.
